Luster Dawn/Gallery
The Last Problem Captain Gallus introduces Luster Dawn S9E26.png Luster Dawn greeting Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster Dawn bashfully addresses Twilight S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I've enjoyed every moment" S9E26.png Luster Dawn acting nervously S9E26.png Luster Dawn "the right place for me" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "it's not the work" S9E26.png Luster "spend weeks in the library" S9E26.png Luster "a lot of focus on making friends" S9E26.png Spike "you've come to the right place" S9E26.png Luster Dawn addresses Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster "I don't want to make friends" S9E26.png Luster Dawn has another idea S9E26.png Luster Dawn "independent course of study" S9E26.png Luster Dawn admires Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster "accomplish as much as you have" S9E26.png Luster Dawn not so sure S9E26.png Luster Dawn "more of a distraction" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "ultimately a waste of time" S9E26.png Luster Dawn speaks with Twilight and Spike S9E26.png Luster Dawn "you rule by yourself now" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "anything wrong with that" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I think it's better" S9E26.png Luster "if friendships ultimately fade" S9E26.png Luster "make them in the first place" S9E26.png Twilight, Spike, and Luster in throne room S9E26.png Princess Twilight "friendships take work" S9E26.png Princess Twilight walks past Luster Dawn S9E26.png Twilight and Luster pass by stained glass windows S9E26.png Twilight and Luster look at stained glass windows S9E26.png Princess Twilight "it might not last forever" S9E26.png Twilight, Luster, and Spike approach the throne S9E26.png Luster Dawn "that's why you all drifted apart" S9E26.png Older Spike "well, you're half right" S9E26.png Luster Dawn even more confused S9E26.png Luster "the coronation wasn't a disaster" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "just faded away over time?" S9E26.png Luster sees older main ponies arrive S9E26.png Princess Twilight and friends hear AJ and RD S9E26.png Older Rainbow and AJ join the others S9E26.png Older Fluttershy arrives from Discord's realm S9E26.png Luster Dawn looks at Twilight's friends S9E26.png Luster "since you all aren't together" S9E26.png Princess Twilight "that we aren't friends?" S9E26.png Princess Twilight and her friends laughing S9E26.png Princess Twilight "not the point of my story" S9E26.png Luster "even though everything changed" S9E26.png Luster "moved away from your friends" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "you didn't grow apart?" S9E26.png Luster meets the Council of Friendship S9E26.png Twilight "it takes work to maintain them" S9E26.png Twilight "things can be a lot harder" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "something to work at" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I don't mind work" S9E26.png Luster Dawn ponders on her lesson S9E26.png Luster Dawn "maybe making friends" S9E26.png Luster "isn't the waste of time I thought" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "so focused on my studies" S9E26.png Luster "I wouldn't know where to start" S9E26.png Princess Twilight approaches Luster Dawn S9E26.png Twilight singing "when I started out" S9E26.png Princess Twilight "I was unsure" S9E26.png Twilight "I knew all that I needed" S9E26.png Twilight "didn't know what to expect" S9E26.png Twilight "when my walls came down" S9E26.png Twilight sings in the middle of her friends S9E26.png Twilight wraps her friends in her wings S9E26.png Princess Twilight "I think you'll see it, too" S9E26.png Twilight and friends teleport to Ponyville S9E26.png Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Luster Dawn listening to Twilight's song S9E26.png Luster waving to older Blade Runner S9E26.png Luster Dawn meeting a Pegasus mare S9E26.png Luster Dawn listens to Twilight singing S9E26.png Princess Twilight and friends in Ponyville S9E26.png Main ponies and Luster enter Ponyville S9E26.png Pinkie and Luster approach Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png Li'l Cheese wants to play with Pound and Pumpkin S9E26.png Li'l Cheese running up to Pound and Pumpkin S9E26.png Pinkie Pie singing "how much time goes by" S9E26.png Pinkie and her family outside Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png Older Rainbow Dash flying through rings S9E26.png Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow and friends S9E26.png Older Mane Six approach School of Friendship S9E26.png Older Starlight and Sunburst greet their friends S9E26.png Luster Dawn meeting Starlight and Sunburst S9E26.png Counselor Trixie with young griffon student S9E26.png Luster and friends enter the school gardens S9E26.png Older Ocellus waving to her friends S9E26.png Luster and Applejack on the Apple farm S9E26.png AJ and Luster arrive to Sweet Apple Acres S9E26.png Luster Dawn meets Big McIntosh's family S9E26.png Applejack hugs Big Mac and Sugar Belle's son S9E26.png Luster and Rarity arrive to Carousel Boutique S9E26.png Older Yona working at Carousel Boutique S9E26.png Luster Dawn meets older Yona and Sandbar S9E26.png Luster Dawn with bunnies on her head S9E26.png Luster Dawn meets Angel Bunny's family S9E26.png Fluttershy singing with Angel's family S9E26.png Discord appears over Fluttershy and Luster S9E26.png Princess Twilight "how I used to wonder" S9E26.png Mane Six holding the last note S9E26.png Princess Twilight singing to Luster Dawn S9E26.png Twilight and Luster share a loving nuzzle S9E26.png Twilight sings while nuzzling Luster Dawn S9E26.png Twilight smiling warmly at Luster Dawn S9E26.png Luster Dawn trotting down the hill S9E26.png Luster waves goodbye to the Mane Six S9E26.png Luster Dawn leaving with her friends S9E26.png